Whenever I See You
by Fox Kitsune
Summary: Their love was different. They had a comfort that radiated when they were together, a love that would never end... Ficlets for your Squinoa needs! Ratings vary from K to T
1. Truth

**Disclaimer: Nope!**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I love Squinoa! So…yeah. Instead of just posting random one-shots, I thought, let's put them together as ficlets! And yeah, updating may come slow, depending on when I get new ideas! So enjoy!**

**Fic: Whenever I See You**

**Pairing: Squall/Rinoa**

**Rating: Varies**

**Whenever I See You**

**---Truth**

He couldn't avoid her penetrating gaze, the way her eyes could follow his every move without her really needing to try. Her amber orbs watched him as she tilted her head slightly to the side, some of her ebony hair falling over her shoulders and framing her face.

She really was beautiful.

"Squall…we want you to talk to us. We want to have importance in your life…"

He wiggled in his chair, looking to the ground, trying to escape her eyes, which could easily read him like an open book. He could do nothing but sigh.

"Talking to people just drags them into your problems," He bluntly pointed out, refusing to say more.

She bent over and locked their gaze, blue eyes connecting with brown.

"We want to know the truth…I want to know the truth. That's all I ask."

"Why? Why do you care?"

She smiled and winked at him, standing erect again and pulling him up with her.

"Because, you're important to me!"

He pulled his hand out of her and put it by his side. "I've never been important to anyone."

She smiled. "You've missed out! I guess I'll have to help you catch up!"

Sighing, he admitted defeat and sat back down at his desk, typing some more on the computer. Rinoa stood in front of the desk, her weight resting on her left foot, watching him intently.

He looked up at her and stopped his working, his busy fingers resting atop the keys of the keyboard.

"What is it Rinoa?"

"Nothing. I just want to watch you."

He started typing again, ignoring her piercing gaze, annoyed that she was standing there. He wanted to be alone.

"Why watch? It's boring…"

She smiled again, resting her palms on the oaken desk in Squall's office. "Because, you look cute when you're trying to concentrate."

He cleared his throat. "Is that all you came here for? To talk to me about being open?"

She nodded, then stopped and stared at the wall, as if in thought. "I guess."

"Okay, well, then, I've got work."

He stood up and began trying to push her out of the big, white painted door. She nailed her feet to the ground and took hold of anything to avoid being locked out, again.

But, he was too strong for her and she found herself being pushed from the room. She managed to grab the door and take a good hold.

"What do you want Rinoa?"

She looked at him and smirked. "You never promised. Promise to tell us the truth more often, okay?"

He sighed. "Fine, I promise…"

She let herself be pushed from the room, but she knew it was one promise he would keep.

X

**Characters might be a little OOC…this is my second FF8 fic, so yeah…I hope it's not too obvious. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Fox Kitsune**


	2. Reunited

**Disclaimer: Nope!**

**Title: Whenever I See You**

**Pairing: Squall and Rinoa**

**Rating: Varies**

**Summary: Rinoa returns back to Garden after being away for awhile and Squall sees her again…**

**Whenever I See You**

**---Reunited**

"Hurry Squall!" A hyper blonde teenager yelled, waving his friend to him. Squall, a boy with gray-blue eyes and brown hair sighed as he walked down the hallway after leaving his dorm.

"Zell, calm down."

His friend, the blonde boy, sighed. "She's coming back! Aren't you excited?"

The other teen only slightly shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking absentmindedly down the hall.

Sighing, Zell shrugged and waved him off, running down the halls and leaving the lone wolf behind.

To the students, he looked like he didn't care, or didn't want to, so they paid him no mind, despite the fact that over half of Garden was rushing to the same spot as Zell.

When Zell arrived he pushed through the crowd, getting many angry glares and fists raised to him, and looked around for the source of the crowd.

Seeing the long, black car pull up, he smiled and ran until he was leaning over the red ropes cutting them off. He waited until she got out of the car.

Her hair was dark black, falling just past her shoulders, and her eyes were gentle and the color of chocolate. She stepped out and her eyes grew big.

"I didn't expect a crowd…"

"Rinoa!" Zell yelled, and, after getting her attention, waved her over. She ran over to him with a smile.

"I missed you Zell!"

"Me too! But Squall's been a disaster since you left! You can stay now, right?"

She looked back to the car that was beginning to drive away and nodded. "Yeah, I can stay."

"Yes!" he yelled, pumping his fists into the air. "Go see Squall; he's been dead for the last month."

She looked around the crowd, which was now waning, and shrugged. "I don't see him…"

"Yeah," Zell nodded, "I dragged him part of the way here, but you know him…who knows where he is now."

She smiled. "Thanks Zell, you were always there for us!"

She ducked under the velvet ropes and ran out of the Quad and into the school. She looked down the main hall seeing nothing, then decided to check his dorm.

She knocked and heard a grunt, so she opened the door. Squall was lying on his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, hands folded behind his head.

"Squall!" she yelled, running over and lying on top of him, hugging him close. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Squall jumped. "Rinoa? Get off of me!"

He pushed her off and she stood by his bed, and he sat up. "Why weren't you down there?"

"Too many people."

"Did you miss me?"

Her eyes burned into him. He shrugged.

"Well, I missed you!"

Sighing, he looked into her eyes and replied. "I missed you too."

She smiled, glad she could get him to say anything. "Zell said you've been a disaster since I left…"

He didn't blink for a minute, then lied back down and rolled over in his bed, staring at the wall, refusing to say more.

She smiled. "Squall, you'll never change."

**Rinoa was taken away by her father for awhile. Yeah, that's why she was gone. Thanks for reading!**

**Fox Kitsune**


	3. Fear

**Disclaimer: Nope**

**Title: Whenever I See You**

**Pairing: Squall and Rinoa**

**Rating: Varies**

**Summary: He'd never admit it, but he was afraid…afraid of losing her.**

**Whenever I See You**

**---Fear**

He'd never admit it, especially not to her. And as she clung to his body, her face full of panic, he knew why he'd never admit it.

"Squall, can we please get down?"

He sighed. "You wanted to come up here."

She hugged him tighter, moving her body closer to his. He tried to move away but her grip was too tight.

"Yeah, but that was before I realized how high it was."

Sighing again, he dislodged his body from her powerful grasp and looked around. Seeing a trail that would lead from the roof to an open window, he began to walk towards it. That is, until he saw her fear-filled face.

"You're hopeless…" he muttered, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the open window. After changing his position, he was able to lower her from the roof to the window.

Once inside the house she sat down on the couch and let out a pent up sigh. Squall pushed some brown locks from his face as he stood in front of her.

"Why'd you wanna get on the roof anyway, if you were afraid?"

She looked to the ground. "I used to get up there all the time. I guess I developed the fear of heights."

He sat down next to her, looking at the pictures decorating the wall. He never thought he'd find himself back in this house, not after the failed attempt to assassinate the sorceress. But here he was, back in the raven haired girl's house, sitting in the living room.

"Just, don't drag me onto your roof again."

Rinoa smiled, turning to look at him with serious eyes, though a sparkle was weaved into their amber flecks. "Squall, what are you afraid of?"

Her question threw him off, so he shrugged it away. He shook his head, saying he wasn't afraid of anything.

She sighed, shaking her head as well. "Yeah right. Everyone's afraid of something."

He thought about it for a second. When he was little, he was afraid of being alone, but he had grown out of that fear. In fact, now he wished to be alone, especially now, as she stared intently at him. He was a member of SeeD; he wasn't supposed to fear anything.

He looked to the girl next to him and sighed. Realizing what he was afraid of, he stood up and turned away from her.

"Squall, answer the question!"

Deciding not to, he walked out of the room and outside, staring at the bright sky.

He was afraid of losing her…

X

**That's it…not my best ficlet, but I thought it was cute. Yeah, anyway, thanks for reading. Oh, and as to why they were at Rinoa's house, I have no clue. Make it up yourself:P**

**Fox Kitsune**


	4. Distraction

Disclaimer: Nope

**Disclaimer: Nope**

**Title: Whenever I See You**

**Pairing: Squall and Rinoa**

**Rating: Varies**

**Summary: She was such a distraction. But he wouldn't complain.**

**Whenever I See You**

**--Distraction**

"Almost done…?" she questioned, inspecting him with bright eyes. "We're late."

Squall didn't look up from his computer as he continued to type (which annoyed Rinoa more than anything else, though she would never say), and groaned. "I told you I had work to do."

"And I told you that I'm sick of not being able to see my boyfriend," Rinoa replied attentively, changing her position on the couch in Squall's office. She was stiff from sitting for so long. "You're always so busy."

("That's because no one else in Garden can apparently do this stuff," Squall wanted to reply). He simply shrugged. "I told you I couldn't leave until I finished this."

She sighed, lying down and staring at the ceiling. "But…I miss you…" her voice was so miserable, so pathetic. So fake. Squall knew she was acting upset to keep him from his work. Still, it was working.

Why couldn't he ignore her sadness? Even when it was false. He sighed, standing up, and walked over to the couch. "Rinoa, I'm not arguing anymore. You're being childish."

She grinned, grabbing the hem of his jacket and pulling him down with her. "Maybe you're just being too grown-up," she pointed out, cutting off any reply with a deep kiss. Before he could break away (not that he wanted to, of course, but he had all that damned work to finish), her fingers laced into his hair, pulling him closer and ending any thought of his escape.

Well…if this was a distraction, he decided, she could distract him whenever she wanted.


End file.
